


lipstick & roses

by starryuri



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryuri/pseuds/starryuri
Summary: i wrote this last year but never posted it here so





	lipstick & roses

I've known that I am gay, or at least not straight, for as long as I can remember. It started when my closest friend was giving me a makeover, and she was so close to me. I could smell her perfume, it smelt of roses and sandalwood.

The way she looked at me when she was done made my heart rate increase, but I had no idea why. She reached forward and held me by the waist as I stared at my reflection. Her body was pressed right against mine, and she was warmer than me.

She pressed her lips to my cheek, I could feel her warm breath, and whispered to me about how beautiful I was. She pulled away and a smudge of red lipstick was left behind, though it was hard to distinguish from my flush face.

At that time, I was so confused, but I'm completely sure now.

Unfortunately, I never saw that friend again. I had to move, and we fell out of contact. I still think of her to this day, though, how that look in her eyes made my stomach flutter.

Now... There is someone else... Though we aren't close at all.

She's gorgeous. Wonderful. The only problem is, I'm too awkward and have no idea about her sexuality... And even if she does like girls, why on Earth would she go out with me of all people?

She's my age. She works at a florists. She exudes softness and serenity. She handles the flowers so delicately... The small smile that plays on her lips as she goes about her day is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The way her hair falls into her face and she blows at it is so sweet. I love every little thing about her already. Oh god.

I use my occupation as an excuse to visit. As an art student, I go to that one little shop to draw perfectly blossomed flowers. Occasionally I would buy bouquets so I could take them elsewhere, but I would mostly stay at the shop after buying them anyways. Just to see her. 

She helped me out with my projects as much as she could, arranging bouquets of specific flowers that conveyed the theme through meaning and colour. Because of her, I managed to pick up on some of it.

After awhile, I started buying flowers and then giving them to her. The sweet smile and the blush on her face always made my heart explode with love and happiness.

One day, I bought a romantic arrangement. I thought I saw a hint of hurt in her eyes, but I must have imagined it... I handed the flowers to her with my face covered in red. She seemed shocked, and I felt as though I should go.

I sighed a little and was about to put the flowers down on the counter and leave before she held the stems with her delicate hand and smiled at me. She accepted them with love in her eyes and pink spread across her cheeks.

The scent of roses and lilies surrounded us, as she kissed my cheek, pink lipstick left behind.

Lipstick and roses, each time. Though, this time, I was sure that it would happen on many more occasions.


End file.
